Forever?
by Mockingjay99
Summary: Clary starts to wonder if Jace is ever going to propose to her. Jordan and Maia are married, and Isabelle and Simon just got engaged. Will he ever ask her to be with him forever? AU- Everyone's human! JacexClary. Some SimonxIsabelle too.


**A/N: AU. They're all just people…Not Shadowhunters. Take into thought that Valentine did not exist and her dad did die. Sebastian/Jonathan never existed. Jace and Clary. One of my favorite Mortal Instruments couple. Hope you enjoy, review please!(:**

* * *

The bitter winter air bit the young, twenty-two year old Clarissa Fray's skin as she walked down a busy New York avenue. Her red hair was strung out in its wild curls, and blew in the wind behind her. Her glove-covered hands were in her green coat's pocket. She was headed out to see Isabelle at a local diner.

Once she arrived at the diner, she slipped into the door. Her eyes scanned over ever customer in the building, searching for the one dark haired girl. Clary found her on the other side of the diner, sitting in a booth with a grin on her face. Clary sat down, looking at Isabelle skeptically.

"What's with the big smile?" she asked Izzy. Isabelle's grin widened and Clary raised an eyebrow.

"I have some big news." Isabelle said. Big news? Clary hadn't heard any big news since last year when Magnus and Alec had adopted a child together. This wasn't a surprise to Clary. Everyone knew that would happen though, this seemed unexpected. Clary didn't even have one thought as to what the big news could be. Did Simon have something to do with it?

Clary was dating the charming Jace Herondale, and Simon and Isabelle had been dating for a year or two now, and Clary was glad. Both Simon and Isabelle seemed happy when they were around each other. Jordan and Maia had gotten married a year ago. Her and Jace had been dating for around five years now. Clary wouldn't want it any other way.

"And what's your big news?" Clary asked with a small smile. Isabelle looked like she might burst from excitement and quickly brought her left hand out from under the table. On her ring finger, was a ring. Clary's eyes got big.

"Simon proposed!" she tried to sound as surprised as she could and looked down at the ring, then up at Isabelle who was nodding like a bobble head, her grin huge. Well, that was big news, though she knew it was going to happen, she had just forgotten. Simon had told her a month ago he was going to ask her, but he probably chickened out a few times. Simon and Izzy getting married. Clary thought the wedding would be perfect, probably over the top though, like Isabelle is.

"Yes! Last night! In central park when we went walking together. It was so romantic!" Isabelle said and admired her won ring.

"I'm really happy for you two. I can't wait to see you two married." Clary said earnestly. It was true, they were already great together, and now they'd be together forever.

That night when Clary reached the apartment, Jace was in the bathroom, a towel around his waist as he brushed his teeth. There was foam toothpaste all over his lips and he spit right before Clary walked in. He finished brushing his teeth quickly before he wrapped his arms around her with a smug grin and kissed her cheek.

"Hello my darling." He said and she smiled a little before taking his arms off of her slowly and taking off her hat, gloves, and coat. She sat down on the bed and he stood across the room. He slid on his boxers and moved next to her. "What did Isabelle want?" he asked looking at Clary.

"She had some news." Clary said slowly. "Her and Simon are engaged." Jace smiled.

"That's…That's great! Personally, I've never really liked the guy all that much, but him and Izzy are perfect for each other. And if he breaks her heart, I'll make that stupid ass-"

"Jace." Clary said softly, looking away from him.

"Sorry, was that too far?" He asked, holding her hand tightly in his.

"No, it was fine." Clary said, "But-"

"But?" He asked, raising his eyesbrows.

"I was just wondering…Are we…ever going to…get married?" she asked slowly, now turning to face him. It was a big question of course, but they'd been dating longer that Simon and Izzy, and they were already engaged. "We've been together twice as long as Simon and Isabelle, and they're getting married already… I mean, I understand if you don't want to…but-"

"You think I don't want to?" Jace asked, brushing an unruly curl out of her face and looking in her green eyes. Clary looked down.

"Well, I thought maybe you would've proposed already…"

"Clary," Jace said and looked at her and took her into his arms."I love you. I love you more than anything in the entire world. You're mine, forever. If you want to get married, then we'll get married. But you have to wait until I propose." He smiled playfully.

"And how long will that be?" she asked, rubbing her thumb on the back of his hand.

"You'll have to wait to find out." He grinned and turned her face to press his lips to hers.

* * *

The next time Clary asked about marriage was two months later.

Jace still hadn't proposed, and Clary was worried if he never did propose, somehow she'd lose him soon, because he wasn't fully hers, that they'd breakup or something.

It was one morning, and she laid on their bed, only in her bra and underwear after the events of the night before, and Jace laid behind her with his arms around her waist. He kissed her hair and smiled contently.

"I love you, Clary." He whispered into her ear, his voice spreading warmth throughout her body.

"I love you too, Jace." She whispered back to him. They laid there for a while longer. She closed her eyes and wanted to lay there forever. But, he still wasn't hers forever. They still weren't married. "Jace?"

"Hmm?"

"Why haven't you proposed yet?" she asked softly. Clary's face reddened with embarrassment.

"I'm waiting until the perfect moment." Jace said and kissed her cheek. "Just wait, Clary. You'll be wearing a ring soon enough." He said and turned her to face him.

"Alright." She whispered. He smiled and kissed her lips and she kissed him back quickly.

"You're mine, remember?"

* * *

The next time she asked was a month after that.

Clary sat in the bathroom, by herself, not exactly thinking about anything in particular…except for the fact that she was pregnant.

Jace had gone out to pick up Chinese takeout for the two of them, and walked in the door a few minutes later. She could hear him hang up the keys of his car as she rubbed her temples. Clary then heard him place the bags down in their kitchen, and she stood up, walking out of the room. She was a little underdressed, you could say. She had one of Jace's T-shirt's on over her undergarments. The shirt went down over the middle of her thy, so she was covered completely.

Clary stepped out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen where Jace stood, taking the boxes out of the bags.

"Hey." He smiled and reeled her into him before he kissed her quickly.

"Hi." She muttered softly. Jace took her by the shoulders and studied her face. He knew something was wrong already. That's her Jace.

"Are you okay, Clary?" he asked, concerned. She shook her head and hugged him. He held her close to him and stroked her hair. "What happened?"

"I'm pregnant." She whispered. Jace froze.

"Oh." He said slowly. He blinked a few times before he pulled back to see her face. Her eyes were shiny with tears. Clary was scared… She would be a mother, and the thought terrified her. This was a big thing. A big, big thing. Jace kissed her, then, pulling her lips to his. He gave her a long, lingering kiss before he looked in her eyes. "You'll be a great mother." He whispered.

"Really?" she said and wiped her eyes before tears spilled over.

"Of course. This baby will have a great life. We'll take care of it together." He said. "I won't leave you to do this alone." He said and kissed her again before hugging her tightly to him.

"What about marriage?" She asked. Jace smiled.

"That's coming, my dear Clary. Be patient with me." He said and continue stroking her hair.

"Alright." She whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, my wonderful Clarissa."

* * *

The next time marriage was spoken of, was two months later.

Simon and Isabelle's wedding.

Clary stood to the right of Isabelle, standing with Maia. They both wore long dark blue dresses, with a bouquet of flowers in their hands. Jace, Alec, Magnus, and Jordan all stood to the left of Simon. Jace smiled at Clary when she glanced over at him. Clary looked over to the rest of the groomsmen, and almost laughed when she saw Magnus and Alec holding hands. She just smiled and looked down at the flowers, then to her best friend standing at the altar. She was already tearing up.

"Simon Lewis. Do you take this woman, Isabelle Lightwood, to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to love and care for her, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked and Simon grinned, looking at Isabelle, who was crying just like Clary. Alec was crying too, and so were Maryse, Jocelyn, and Rebecca, Simon's sister.

"I do."

"And do you, Isabelle Lightwood, take this man, Simon Lewis, to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to love and care for him, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?" He asked Isabelle, and she smiled, wiping her eyes.

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Simon and Isabelle both smiled as he cupped his hands around her face, and he kissed her. Cheers rang out in the crowd and Izzy wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke away and everyone clapped and they walked back down the aisle together.

Clary smiled and the reception soon started.

They all danced in a big ballroom, Simon and Isabelle having their first dance as a married couple, and Clary couldn't help but smile. The two were adorable, dancing together and having a good time. Her best friend was finally married.

At one point, Simon asked if he could dance with her and Isabelle chatted with Jace.

"May I say, Clary, you look lovely tonight?" Simon smile and spun around slowly with the red headed girl.

"Thanks, Simon." She smiled and looked at him. "You look great, yourself."

"I'm now a married man." He grinned and Clary smiled too.

"I'm really excited for you. You and Isabelle are perfect for each other." She said and meant it completely.

"I'm the happiest man in the world." Simon grinned. "Speaking of marriage, when are you and Jace…?" He asked. Clary sighed and looked down.

"He says he's going to propose… But he still hasn't…" Clary said.

"And you're pregnant, too." Simon said with a smile. Her stomach wasn't showing much, but there was a small baby bump.

"Yes," Clary laughed. "Let's just hope me and Jace," she turned her head and looked over at him, and he smiled at her. "get married soon."

* * *

The next time marriage was brought up, was two weeks after Isabelle became Isabelle Lewis.

Clary came home early from Simon and Isabelle's. She was going to come home at eight that night, but left at six because her stomach was hurting.

She walked in the door to see Jace standing rather awkwardly. Clary raised an eyebrow.

"Are you…okay, Jace?" she asked. He nodded several times.

"I'm fine. Great. Terrific. How are you, lovely?" He said it all too fast. He was nervous.

"I'm good.." Clary walked towards him. He smiled and she kissed him quickly. "What's behind your back?" she asked, and he looked down.

"Uh, nothing."

"Jace-"

"It's nothing, Clary." Jace said and smiled. What a liar.

"Jace, tell me." Clary said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine." Jace said. "Turn around."

"Why? I don-"

"Just do it, Clary." He said and she did. She turned around and then waited. Jace moved and sighed, "You can turn around now."

And she did. He was kneeling, with an arm extended towards her with a ring box holding a ring. She gasped and looked at Jace, who was smiling. She didn't have anything to say. It wasn't the perfect proposal, but she thought she probably walked in on him planning something. She came home two hours early.

She stared at him. "Jace-"

"Clary, I love you more than anything in the entire world. You're beautiful, and funny, and caring, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Clarissa Fray," He smiled brightly and looked up at me with his golden eyes. "Marry me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Clary smiled a little and practically jumped into his arms, and Jace laughed. She kissed him for a very long time.

"Yes." Yes. Yes. Yes. She wanted to say it a million times. Jace grinned and put the ring on her finger, and she felt the realization his. He was going to be hers, and she would be his. They would be together. Forever. Tears swelled in her eyes and Jace wiped them away.

"Don't cry, beautiful." He whispered. Clary rolled her eyes and laughed. She hugged him tightly. This was going to happen. Clarissa Herondale.

"I love you, Jace. More than anything."

"And I," Jace said. "Love you more than anything, my lovely Clarissa."

* * *

They got married seven months later. Luke was the one to walk her down the aisle, and her mother cried her eyes out.

One month before that, Clary gave birth to her first son, Christopher.

Clary had another child eight months after the wedding. Her first girl, Aspen.

Isabelle had her first child a few months after Jace and Clary were married.

Alec and Magnus ended up with two adopted kids.

Jordan and Maia never had kids, but were still happily married.

Clary's life was perfect.

And she was glad she could finally have Jace Herondale, forever.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Jace and Clary! Hope you guys liked it. Review please c:**


End file.
